Jealousy: The Green Eyed Ninja
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: My Long awaited and anticipated first NarutoXHinata fanfiction. Rated M for safety reasons. When Hinata gets the courage finally to tell Naruto she loves him, what will happen when a certain Pink haired girl finds this out? Lots of Sakura bashing
1. Chapter One: Courage

**Jealousy: The Green Eyed Ninja**

**A NarutoXHinata Fanfiction**

**By thenarutofanfreak22

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**_ Welcome everyone to another evil creation of thenarutofanfreak22, I believe this fanfiction I am about to write here, has been highly anticipated by my fans that've read my other fanfics and are hoping for me to make a NaruXHina story. I will be writing another one like this for my Dark Oracle Chronicles series, called The End to All Darkness, it is also the final chapter to this Series, so stay tuned for these stories, you'll probably enjoy them. _

_Now getting back to Jealousy here, this is a Rated M story for violence, perhaps a Lemon or two, and some swear words that will be happening. I'll see what I feel up to doing for this story. The stars of this fanfiction of course are, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga as well as others such as Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura (there will be a lot of Bashing of Sakura in this story, just warning you now) Tsunade might show up a little, Kiba and Shino of course will be in here and their sensei Kurenai Yuuhi will make an appearance. _

_I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoy writing stories for you guys, as such, all characters in this story all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, who is a god when it comes to Japanese Anime –LOL-, anyway on with this Fanfiction.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Courage**

Hinata had been trying so hard for the last 2 to 3 years since Naruto left the village to get strong enough and even brave enough to tell Naruto how she really felt about him. So she had trained has hard as she could for the period of time, and had even thanks to the help of her Cousin Neji, managed to achieve the rank of Chuunin when the Chuunin exams came around. Her teammates also attained the same rank as her.

"Hinata!" Yelled someone's voice, as the Hyuuga Heiress was sitting on a bench waiting for her teammates apparently, as well as her Sensei, she was supposed to be going on a mission with them.

'_I hope Naruto-Kun…comes back soon, I miss him terribly…I can't wait to show him how much I changed since he last saw me…'_ thought a 15 year old Hinata as she was interrupted by the loud voice, that belong to her close friend, Inuzuka Kiba. Quickly she straightened herself out and waved to her friends and sensei as they came walking up to her.

"Konnichiwa Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun…Kurenai-sensei…" spoke Hinata in her adorable if not whispery voice. She stood up and pulled back her long midnight blue hair out of her way. Kurenai spoke up as they reached her,

"Alright today's mission is going to be a B rank mission to escort someone to the Borders of the Land of Fire (Hi no Kuni) and the Land of Grass (Kusa no Kuni), the person we are escorting is a very important person, so keep your eyes out for bandits and any rogue Ninja that will probably want to attempt to kill or kidnap this person."

"Hai!" spoke all three of them as they listened to their sensei explain the mission for today. Hinata though had a bad feeling that they would be fighting in a few battles in this mission. Suddenly she tried to calm her nerves, as she felt nervous now.

'_No today…I will be different, I will not be scared to fight hidden enemies…I have to be brave…and show how much I've changed…even if Naruto-Kun isn't around…I won't fail another mission because of my nervousness.'_ Thought Hinata as she listened to Kurenai's speech.

"Hinata-Chan, are you paying attention today?" asked Kurenai as she noticed Hinata looked like she was daydreaming at the moment. Hinata began to blush and quickly came out of her reverie as she spoke,

"Hai…gomen nasai Kurenai-sensei…I was thinking of something about the mission ahead…that was all…" As always, Hinata still had that stutter of hers, but she was working on trying not to stutter, but it was just so difficult.

"I bet she's thinking of Naruto-Kun again…" said Kiba jokingly out loud. Hinata's eyes widened, "Kiba-Kun!" Her face began to redden as Kiba teased her about Naruto. This made Kurenai chuckle a little and shake her head. Shino just remained his usual quiet self, but if one could think, the Aburame probably thought this was indeed amusing.

"Alright enough teasing Hinata-Chan, Kiba, we have a mission to go to, our mission goal is waiting for us at the Gate right now." Spoke a stern Kurenai, as Kiba tried to make kissy faces at Hinata. Hinata's face was pretty much beet red now due to the teasing and immediately Hinata got up and started heading for the Village Gates where the client was waiting for them undoubtedly.

* * *

They were only a day's travel into the mission when they had been attacked by a large group of bandits. Hinata had been nervous to fight but took action when one of the bandits tried to punch her. Quickly she activated Byakugan and took her fighting stance before finally she struck at the bandit's shoulder, sending the bandit staggering back.

Another bandit came at her and the two of them tried to do a pincer type of attack which was met with one of Hinata's new techniques, she called out, "Hyaku Retsu Sho (100 Violent Palms)!" She then began striking 50 times at one of the bandits before hitting the other bandit with the rest of her strikes.

The bandits went down coughing up blood, she then looked around for the rest of her comrades with her Byakugan, she could see Shino had dealt with the bunch of bandits that had went after him. Kiba and Akamaru were still fighting, and Kurenai-sensei was still guarding the client.

She then hurried over to her sensei and was about to reach her when she felt something zing past her head, she then turned and saw one of the bandits had been pinned against a tree, the kunai blade having come from Shino who had finished off the bandits, and probably was making sure that Hinata was okay no doubt. Hinata spoke up,

"Arigatou Shino-Kun…" Hinata then heard him speak as she tried to get over towards him,

"You should have been paying attention, Hinata-Chan, you missed one of the bandits who was watching your fight from the trees…" Hinata frowned and tried to stutter out,

"Gomen nasai…Shino-Kun…I thought I had gotten the both of them…I didn't notice…." She was silenced when Kurenai called out.

"Alright…I think that's the last of them, come on guys." Hinata then sighed, her shoulders slumping as she began dragging herself back towards where Kurenai had wanted her to meet back up with Kiba and Shino. But she had been brave today for once; she hadn't cowered or seemed weak. She would tell them that she managed to beat the enemy ninja without being nervous.

* * *

After they returned to Konohagakure, successful on the mission, Hinata had been just about to leave after being debriefed when Kiba and Shino pulled her away from her the path she was heading, trying to go back to the Hyuuga Complex.

"Hinata-Chan…" spoke Shino, "We've noticed you've been too…distracted lately…"

Hinata blinked at her teammates for a moment. "I…I apologize if I seemed distracted Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun…I…"

"Hinata, cut the crap, we know you've been trying to improve a lot since Naruto left, and we are proud of you for achieving Chuunin rank with us, we want to…" said Kiba as he patted Akamaru.

Shino finished for Kiba, "We want to help you, by giving you a bit of advice…" Hinata was a little bit surprised at her two teammates. What was in it for them? Why did they want to help her so much? These were some of the things running in that brain of hers at this moment in time.

She then spoke up, "Um…what do you mean…Kiba-Kun…help with what? I…"

"We know you've been trying for a long time, to get the courage to finally tell Naruto how you feel about him, come on Hinata, It's so obvious that you do like him a lot…its like telling someone Naruto loves ramen, or Shino here loves bugs…" spoke Kiba, in that loud mouth way of his. Shino eyed Kiba briefly for a moment, but knew it was just a figure of speech.

Hinata began to blush heavily as Kiba spoke about the man of her dreams. She thought to herself as she stared wide-eyed at her teammates.

'_What should I do…they probably know more about how to get someone to like them…but what do I do? Do I accept or I don't accept…I just don't want Naruto-Kun…to hate me…I thought he always liked Sakura-San…'_

Hinata then spoke up as the two were ranting on about something, "Um…okay…I'll um…let you help me…but…what do you have in mind?" She began to fidget slightly with her fingers. Her teammates both looked at each other, Kiba and a grin on his face, one that she knew she thought creeped her out a little.

"Trust us Hinata, once we help you, you'll be able to beat any competition that might be after Naruto, hands down." Spoke Kiba. Shino just nodded his head briefly before pushing his goggles more closely to his eyes.

"Come on Hinata, we've got a lot to talk about right now…" said Kiba as he grabbed her hand and began leading her down the street, followed close behind by Shino and a confused looking giant Akamaru.

Hinata only hoped their advice wouldn't end up becoming a disaster in the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **So How was that? Hmmm? I hope it was okay for my first chapter of my first NaruXHina fanfiction. Please Read and Review, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! God I work so hard for you guys ya know. Hehehehehehe Alright look forward to the next chapter of Jealousy alright? **

**Take Care All, Ja Ne!**


	2. Acknowledgement of One's Strength

** Chapter Two: Acknowledgement of One's Strength:**

"Alright Hinata! We'll try this one more time, and this time, don't faint!" spoke Kiba as he began making a handsign, calling out, "Henge no Jutsu!" The sound of poofing smoke could be heard.

Hinata was pretty nervous; they had been trying for over a week now, to help her get over her nervousness to actually be able to speak to Naruto, it wasn't going very well. She continued to faint all the time. Her face was red at the moment as she turned to face a clone of Naruto that Kiba had turned into with the Transformation jutsu, and also after using the Shadow Clone Jutsu of course. Kiba had learned the jutsu after asking Tsunade to borrow the scroll to learn that particular Technique.

"Um…hello um Naruto-Kun, nice day isn't it?" She tried to say, without stuttering.

"Oh hey Hinata-Chan, yeah it's kind of nice today, how are you doing?" said the Naruto Clone.

"I've been good, I was wondering, if I could talk to you about something." Spoke Hinata as she began to fidget with her fingers a little.

"Sure, what did ya want to talk about?" Spoke Naruto, giving her that adorable fox grin of his as he usually did.

'_Kiba-Kun is doing a very good job acting as Naruto-Kun…maybe I can do this!'_ Thought Hinata as she looked at the clone. She then spoke up,

"I've been…I've been um…the thing is, I've been trying to tell you this for a long time, since I think we were 12, that I really…I really…"

"COME ON Hinata! You can do this!" Shouted the real Kiba from somewhere in the bushes. Hinata blinked when she heard Kiba yelling at her like that, and immediately spoke without a stutter.

"I really like you Naruto…I was really hoping to tell you this, I've always um loved you since we were young." Hinata hadn't fainted this time.

"YAHOO! You did it Hinata! Good Work!" Yelled Kiba as he, Shino and Akamaru came out of hiding, the clone of Naruto disappeared after Kiba released the Jutsu. Hinata gave the two of them one of her small smiles, and nodded.

"I feel a little better now, I feel more confident in myself." She said without a stutter in her voice, a look of determination in those pale eyes of hers. Her hands clench into a slight fist.

"Now you only have to do this in front of Naruto, Hinata-Chan, the real Naruto. Apparently he returned from his training trip a day or so ago…" Spoke Shino, as he reached over to give his friend a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Hai, I believe I'm ready for the real thing now, Shino-Kun, arigatou Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun, Akamaru." Said Hinata, yes she included Akamaru in her thank you to her teammates; she always treated Akamaru like a human friend. Akamaru barked and began wagging his tail, after hearing Hinata's thank you.

"No problem Hinata, we want to see how this goes though, so we are going to tag along, but hide somewhere to watch, alright?" said Kiba, "We are going for morale support."

Hinata agreed quietly with them. They then began to plan, when it would be the best time to talk to Naruto. But the only chance Hinata would have to talk to him would be after he came back from rescuing Gaara from Akatsuki perhaps.

* * *

The day had come, that finally Hinata would be able to talk to Naruto, and confess to him that she loved him with all her heart. She had been practicing her speech, since then, she had even finally managed to get over that stutter of hers.

Just as she was about to leave the Hyuuga Mansion to go find Naruto, her cousin, Neji, who had also returned to Konoha, from the Rescue mission, stopped her.

"Hinata-sama, where are you going in such a rush?" Spoke the Hyuuga Prodigy. The two of them had become closer since their Genin days, of course that closeness also came from Neji helping her become stronger, physically.

Hinata turned to look at her cousin and gave him a smile, "I'm…um going to talk to Naruto today Neji-nii-san." "And see if he would like to spar with me a little."

Neji was a little shocked, that his younger cousin was no longer stuttering, she must have been practicing or something. He smirked at her as he closed his eyes, before speaking.

"Good luck then Hinata-Sama." He knew that perhaps was the day, she would finally reveal her feelings for the loud mouth blonde. Over the last 3 years that had passed, he had observed her actions, and came to the conclusion that she really adored Naruto. Neji was more worried though that his Uncle, Hiashi might try to stop her from being with Naruto. If that were to happen, Neji would step in perhaps if that were the case.

Hinata smiled at Neji and began hurrying out of the Hyuuga Mansion, almost forgetting to put on her shoes in the process. She knew where Naruto usually hung out, or walked, being a 'stalker' had its benefits.

She managed to reach the place where she was supposed to meet Kiba and Shino; who were going to hide while Hinata talked to Naruto. Hinata waved to her friends as she ran up to them.

"Ohayo Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun!" shouted Hinata as she reached them. The two of them turned to look at Hinata and wave back to her. She then spoke in that whispery voice of hers,

"So are we still going with the plan?" She was excited, if not a little nervous. Though the nervousness was because she was just so excited to finally be able to have the courage to do this.

Kiba nodded, "I told the runt that you needed to talk to him, and by the looks of it, he needs a pick me up, seeing he failed to get Sasuke back from that botched mission he went on, that he needed one of us to help him with."

Hinata frowned a little, Naruto was sad at the moment? She felt so bad, that yet again, Sasuke had managed to slip through her beloved Naruto's fingers once again. '_I'll do my best, to help him get Sasuke-San back; oh I hope I can get through this. He won't be alone anymore, after today.'_ Thought Hinata as she became quiet.

"OI HINATA-CHAN?!" Yelled someone from behind her. Hinata froze and quickly she whispered to the two of them,

"Hide!" Quickly Kiba and Shino disappeared from her sight as she turned to look at Naruto who was running over towards her at this very moment. She then tried her best to calm her racing heart, and the butterflies that had managed to start their fluttering in her stomach.

'_Don't faint…don't faint! Onegai, don't faint!'_ Thought Hinata to herself as she came up with the courage finally to speak to the man she had dreamed of finally being with, to finally actually tell him how she felt about him.

"Ohayo Naruto-Kun!" She spoke without a stutter in her voice. She then put on a smile on her face as she watched him stop in front of her; apparently he was out of breath a little at the moment.

"What's up Hinata? Kiba told me you had something to tell me about, it seemed really urgent that I got pulled away from eating Ramen for this." Said Naruto as he gave her a funny look, while thinking.

'_Watch I bet she's going to do something weird like faint or blush in front of me.'_

Hinata gulped and tried to push away her nervousness as she spoke in a normal voice.

"Hai, I needed to talk to you Naruto-Kun, because I've been meaning to finally tell you this for a very long time. You see…"

Naruto was slightly shocked at hearing Hinata actually talking in a normal voice for once. '_Wow…is it me or has she gotten better at talking to me?'_ He thought to himself.

Hinata then gulped again and said without blushing, "You see, well the thing is, I…I love you." "I've always loved you since we were probably in the academy, I've always been watching you since we were young, and, everything you do or did was so inspiring to me. Your courage gave me strength; it even helped me to change myself. I really, really care…"

She was silenced when realization came onto Naruto's whiskered face, all this time? All this time, Hinata loved him? Naruto murmured as he stepped closer to her.

"Hinata…" He then pulled her into his arms in a hug, a gentle hug. Hinata was shocked at this move from him, but immediately hugged him back, resting her head against his chest, as they shared a hug.

'_He's so warm to the touch, I've always wanted to do this with him, hug him, and tell him that he's not alone in the world, not anymore.'_ Thought Hinata as she closed her eyes.

Naruto then finally spoke to her as he looked down at the bluenette in his arms,

"Heh, I feel so stupid, not knowing all this time, the reason you were always acting so weird around me, Hinata-Chan. I'm glad you finally managed to get the courage to tell me this, this changes everything. I can finally stop chasing after Sakura, I figured she's still has her heart set on Sasuke-Teme; but I still want to bring him back Hinata-Chan, and I'm going to do that, I promised Sakura that I would, and besides, he's my best friend." "I love you too Hinata-Chan."

Hinata looked up at him, tears began to well up in her eyes, as she heard his words, the tears were because she was so happy that Naruto loved her, she also felt her heart clench slightly. She wanted to help Naruto bring back his best friend, and she would do her best to do this for him, to help him.

"Naruto-Kun, I want to help you get Sasuke back, if it will make you feel better, your not alone anymore Naruto-Kun, I accept you for who you are. I understand what you've gone through." Murmured Hinata.

Naruto chuckled and before Hinata knew it, he bent down, cupped her face with both of his hands and claimed her lips with his, in a gentle kiss. Hinata's eyes widened, her first kiss. She was enjoying this now more then ever. She quickly returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

* * *

"Way to go Hinata! I knew that you could do it! And you didn't faint at all…" Whispered Kiba loudly as he had been watching the two of them for the past 30 minutes. He knew by the looks of things, everything had smoothed out and such.

"Shhh…they'll hear us…we should leave now, that our work is done…" Spoke Shino in a whisper. Kiba chuckled at his comrade and nodded briefly.

"Yeah come on, we wouldn't want the two love birds here to get scared off." Kiba then chuckled at this. The two of them got up to their feet and began walking away, hoping that the two that were making out with each other, wouldn't notice Shino and Kiba making a hasty retreat.

Little did they know; they weren't the only spectators who had been watching the goings on in front of them.

* * *

Sakura had been searching for Naruto all morning, not realizing she should have just asked one of her friends if they had seen Naruto. She wanted to finally give into Naruto, and go on a date with him for once. She was just so frustrated also that her new and mysterious team mate, Sai, was giving her and Naruto so many problems.

"Naruto?" Called out Sakura. She then checked Ichiraku's; usually Naruto was always there.

"Um have you seen Naruto today?" She asked the man who owned the Ramen stand. The man looked to Sakura and gave her a smile and said.

"Yeah I saw him this morning, came by to have his usual amount of bowls of ramen, then he got called away by that Inuzuka boy, said his teammate needed to talk to Naruto."

Sakura blinked, why would Kiba's team need to talk to Naruto? Unless they wanted to spar with him, Kiba always liked to ask Naruto to spar with him once in awhile. Sakura then spoke,

"Arigatou!" spoke Sakura, as she quickly took off for the training grounds, no doubt that Naruto was at one of the training grounds right now, with Team Kurenai.

She seemed so happy today, she had finally figured out her feelings for the blonde moron that was her teammate, over the years they had been apart. She was ready to commit to a relationship with Naruto; all she had to do was confess to him her feelings, that she had put her feelings for the Uchiha Avenger aside.

She heard the familiar voice of Naruto up ahead as she reached the training grounds that usually Team Kurenai usually hung out at. A bright smile was on her face as she was about to yell for Naruto, but something caught her eye as soon as she stepped out of the bushes to go speak to him.

Standing there, with Naruto, alone, and without Kiba or Shino there, was Hinata, and the two of them were kissing each other. Sakura's eyes widened at the scene, as she heard Naruto speak words that she had never heard him say before, to the bluenette.

"Aishiteru Hinata-Chan…"

Tears began to well up in the corner of Sakura's eyes as she heard the Hyuuga Heiress return those words in kind to Naruto. Sakura's heart began to tear into millions of tiny pieces as she watched them for a few minutes more.

She was too late to tell Naruto her feelings; Hinata had beaten her to the punch. Sakura quickly ran off before the two of them could realize she had seen everything, before someone caught her here. She didn't stop running until she reached her apartment, opening and slamming the door behind her, she immediately threw herself onto the nearest couch and began to cry for a very long time.

First Sasuke wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, and now Naruto…Naruto was now with the Hyuuga Heir. Maybe, if she hadn't always rejected Naruto, perhaps Naruto would be with her now, instead of Hinata. She knew it was her fault, which Naruto had undoubtedly given up on chasing her; she had always focused on winning Sasuke's heart, and always trying to hurt Naruto's feelings.

Well she would change; she would stop at nothing to prove to Naruto that she loved him. But she would have to try and get rid of Hinata first. She knew this was the only way to do this. She was smart; she would have to come up with a plan to make Naruto hers, once and for all.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_ Well I tried my best to accommodate my readers, so I hoped you enjoyed the method I used to help Hinata get over her shyness and confess at last to Naruto that she really loves him and such. Heh, what did you think of the end part with Sakura? Things are about to heat up now._

**Preview for the Next Chapter:** _Now that Naruto knows how much Hinata truly loves him; Naruto seems to have gained a newer type of strength, the type of strength that helps him focus more now on his missions, and preparations to get Sasuke back._

_But what happens when Sakura tries to ruin his relationship with Hinata? What will Hinata do to stop the Pink Haired girl, from ruining Naruto's happiness? _

_**Find out in the Next Chapter of, Jealousy: The Green Eyed Ninja: Chapter Three: Envy.**_

_Alright that's it for now, be happy for me now guys, I finally managed to get a computer that I can finish my stories on. So I will be putting out chapters now, every week, as best as I can. _

_That's it for now guys, take care and until next time! JA NE!_


	3. Chapter Three: Weight on One’s Mind

**Chapter Three: Weight on One's Mind**

Naruto had woken up two days after he and Hinata got together, feeling confused at the recent events. He sat up in bed as he began to think of over the past years that he had known not just Hinata but Sakura.

'_All Sakura ever cared about was Sasuke…and whenever I asked her on a date, she'd do anything to get rid of me. She'd hit me all the time, when I tried to be friendly.'_

A look of sadness began to show in the Blonde jinchuuriki's eyes as he thought of all the abuse that Sakura had put him through. How could he not see that she really hated him all that time? She probably just put up with him because of Kakashi-sensei.

'_And yet Hinata-Chan, she's so cute and she treats me like the way I should be treated by a girl, she accepts me even if I am stupid sometimes. God, I should have started chasing after Hinata-Hime a long time ago, instead of chasing after that ugly whore.'_

He had called his new girlfriend Hime (means Princess in Japanese) because of her being the heiress of her clan perhaps. A clan he wanted to help change because of Neji telling him how terrible that clan treats the Side Branch of his Clan.

'_Maybe I can get Hinata-Chan to help me with that, when I do become Hokage. I'll see what happens.' 'Bottom line, I should be very happy with her, I certainly am right now, more then I was trying to chase Sakura, at least Hinata-Chan won't hit me over the head if I make a mistake. I think I'm starting to feel a lot better about myself now too.'_

A smile suddenly appeared on his face, not a fake one, just a genuine smile, that he didn't have to force on his face, whenever he was around his teammate.

'_I should go find Hinata-Chan right now…maybe she'd like to spar with me or something right now.'_

Quickly, Naruto got up out of bed and got dressed as fast as the speed of sound almost, and went to find his precious Hinata. He had made his decision, and that decision would probably stick to it. He wanted to be with Hinata for possibly the rest of his life now.

* * *

Hinata was talking with Neji's teammate, Tenten when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She smiled at Tenten as she quietly talked to her.

Suddenly a voice whispered into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine, and almost made her jump 2 feet into the air.

"Did you miss me, my Hime?"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the voice of Naruto behind her, and his strong arms around her waist. She quickly turned around and spoke up.

"Naruto-Kun! Good morning…" "I was just talking to Tenten-San about sparring and how my training is going."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly. She was rewarded with one of his bright foxy like smiles as he turned to look mischievously at the weapon mistress.

"Yo what's up Tenten? How's Gejimayu (Bushy Brows) and Neji these days?" Naruto spoke up.

Tenten smiled at the Blonde, and was a little surprised that Hinata hadn't fainted or stuttered once during her conversation. Hinata had told her about the two of them finally getting together.

"They are doing fine, we just got back from another B ranked mission, which was really tough, seeing it had to do with obtaining more information about Akatsuki." "How have you been since the Gaara incident Naruto?" spoke Tenten, chuckling at Naruto calling her teammate by his usual nickname.

"OH I've been pretty good, I guess the whole village knows that I'm with Hinata now." He then pulled Hinata more closely and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, rewarded with a giggle from his beautiful Hyuuga princess.

"Hey tell Neji and Gejimayu, if they ever have any spare time, come see me for some serious sparring, I've been meaning to ask for a few more tips in taijutsu from those two."

Tenten nodded, and smiled, she was happy for these two. Hinata deserved to be with the Blonde loud mouth. She then spoke.

"I'll deliver the message to Neji and Lee the next time I see them, which will probably be later today, apparently Neji needs to talk to me about something."

Hinata giggled at the mentioning of Neji wanting to talk to Tenten. She already knew what Neji wanted to talk about to the Weapon Mistress; he had mentioned it to her in confidence. The two Cousins had really opened up a lot since Naruto left, to each other.

"I wish you luck on that Tenten-San…we better go Naruto-Kun, we have to go talk to Kiba and Shino, they wanted me to ask you to come with me to this training meeting of theirs." Spoke Hinata as she took the Blonde's hand.

"Take care of Naruto will you Hinata-Chan? I better get going I have some errands to do before I meet up with my team for my own meeting." Tenten gave Hinata a wink and a chuckle as she started heading off in the opposite direction.

Naruto waved to Tenten as the older girl left and turned a mischievous look onto Hinata, who began to slightly blush at the look. He then pulled her more tightly against him as he murmured to her, while her beautiful hair hid his face.

"So why does Dog Breath and Creepy Bug Nerd really want to talk to me about, Hinata-Hime?"

"Naruto-Kun! Don't call them that! They wanted to give their, what was it called. Um, their usually speech, now that I'm with you." Spoke Hinata, a giggle escaped her lips; at the name calling her beloved one had done about her teammates.

Naruto sighed, "But, but I don't feel like talking to them ttebyo!"

"Well it's too bad, because you're going to have to deal with it right now." Interrupted a voice.

Naruto quickly turned his head to see Kiba and Shino walking up, along with Akamaru. A smile widened onto the Blonde's face as he shouted.

"Hey Shino! Kiba! What's going on?" Suddenly Kiba grabbed him into a headlock. Naruto's arms began to flail every which direction as the Inuzuka spoke.

"Now that you're with Hinata, you better not screw this up, like you screw up every usual mission that we get put on with you. Chibi, are we clear…because we don't want to see our teammate get hurt because of you."

Shino then added his own two cents to the threat.

"And trust me, Naruto, you wouldn't want to anger the two of us, if Hinata-Chan does indeed become hurt because of you. You won't only have to worry about what Hinata's cousin might do to you, think of what we will do to you."

"Shino-Kun! Kiba-Kun! You don't need to threaten Naruto-Kun like that!" Spluttered Hinata as she watched her two closest friends, and teammates threaten her precious Naruto.

Naruto shuddered at thinking about the consequences of hurting Hinata. He wasn't going to do that. He had already chosen Hinata, he didn't care about Sakura anymore, she was only a sister figure to him anyway.

"Oi, get off me Dog Breath, so I can actually not have to smell dog off you." Growled Naruto playfully, trying to swat Kiba's arm that was around his head. The Inuzuka let go of him after a few minutes of swatting.

Naruto stumbled slightly, before finally righting himself and felt like punching the Dog Using boy in front of him. But instead he growled.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting Hinata-Chan! I don't want to chase after Sakura anymore, she's such a bitch to me, always had. I'll protect Hinata-Chan with my life! At least with Hinata-Chan, I feel like I'm an actual person, and not someone's punching bag! I love Hinata, and I'm not ever going to hurt her or leave her for anyone else! Believe it!"

Hinata was very surprised at that outburst. He really did care about her didn't he? She felt so delighted to hear those words coming from him.

'_Naruto-Kun, I feel the same way about you…I want to help protect you from people who hurt you, or put you down just because, your not always the brightest Shinobi in Konoha. No…that's an understatement…you are the smartest Shinobi I've ever met.'_

Kiba looked over towards Shino and a smirk appeared on the Inuzuka's face. He then slapped Naruto on the back, in a friendly way, as he spoke.

"Good, because we'll be watching you Naruto, it took us a lot of time and effort to help her finally get the strength she has now, not just physical strength, but the courage also to talk to you. She's like a sister to us that's why we are very protective of her you should understand that. Anyway, we also wanted to ask you if you'd want to spar with us today, but that's up to you, if you don't already have plans with Hinata."

Naruto grinned at the Dog boy and pondered this. He then looked towards his girlfriend for a moment and then said.

"Sure I've got nothing but time on my hands, at least until Kakashi-Sensei or Yamato-Taichou needs me again for a mission." "Let's get going!"

All three members of Team Kurenai couldn't have agreed more then that. They all headed towards the training grounds, to start sparring. Naruto felt like he was already like an honorary member of this team.

* * *

Sakura had been watching Naruto for the past few days since he had started dating Hinata. He certainly spent a lot of time now with either her, or with Hinata's team on his off days.

"How can I get him away from her, he's always hanging around her. Maybe I could tell the Hyuuga Clan's Leader about this. I'm sure he wouldn't want the Heiress of his Clan dating Naruto, because of what's inside of him." Mumbled Sakura as she watched Naruto walking with Hinata back from training with her team.

Her hands began to clench into fists. She would do this; she would go to the Hyuuga Clan's leader and spill the beans on this little relationship. Hinata would no doubt be forced to break up with Naruto, and this way Naruto would be heartbroken enough that he would go to her for comfort no doubt.

"Yes this plan is fool proof." She muttered to herself.

Quickly Sakura took off towards the Hyuuga Clan's Complex, she could only hope she would be allowed to talk to Hiashi about this. An evil little smirk was on her face. Plan: Get Rid of Hinata Hyuuga was already taking form now.

* * *

"I had a very wonderful time Naruto-Kun, you really gave it your all today." Spoke Hinata softly, as she had her head resting against Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled down at her as he held her around her waist as they walked back towards Hinata's home. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hinata-Hime, I meant everything I said today, I want to be with you, I was so foolish to think Sakura could actually love me, like you do. I don't want anything to make us fall apart." He spoke softly to her.

Hinata smiled up at him and whispered,

"Aishiteru Naruto-Kun…" They had reached the Complex in only 10 minutes.

They were stopped in their tracks when the two of them saw Hinata's little Sister, Hanabi, who was now finished the Academy and already a Genin.

"Hinata-nee-Chan! Father wants to talk to you and Naruto-Kun both, father isn't very amused right now by the looks of things." Spoke up Hanabi.

Hanabi always held a lot of respect for her older sister, even if she had been weak in the eyes of their father. She hated it whenever father treated her so badly in front of her.

Hinata frowned, wondering why her father would want to not just talk to her but also Naruto. She then spoke.

"Hai, we'll go see him right now…" Hinata quickly walked into the complex with Naruto in tow.

Naruto blinked,

"Hinata-Chan, what do you think your father wants to talk to me about? I hope its nothing bad."

"It really depends, I wonder if father found out about us…." Suddenly she was interrupted by Hiashi's voice.

"You are correct on that assumption, Hinata…I am not amused by the deceit in this house."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she quickly bowed her head to her father.

"Otou-San…I was going to um…tell you about myself and Naruto-Kun's relationship soon. We just started…"

"Not another word, Hinata! I will not have you date someone who has no family, no history, not to mention a man like him." Growled Hiashi, as he pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto looked ready to punch the hell out of Hiashi, how dare he insult him in front of Hinata. He was about to yell when suddenly a soft-spoken voice, spoke up.

"I accept him, why can not you Hiashi-sama? Hinata-sama has grown a lot stronger because of that man. And have you forgotten that, he was the one that defeated me 3 years ago?"

Naruto was delighted to see Neji show up at a moment like this. He was a little surprised that the Hyuuga was trying to vouch for him also. This kind of confused him.

"Neji!" spoke Naruto; delight in the tone of his voice. Neji rewarded him with one of his smirks, as the 16-year-old man walked over to stand beside his friend and Cousin.

Hiashi turned towards his nephew for a moment, then back at the couple. True Naruto was strong enough to take down his nephew during the Chuunin Exams. The pink haired girl that apparently introduced her as one of Naruto's comrades had told him about this relationship that was blossoming between his own daughter and the Jinchuuriki, perhaps this boy had qualities that were indeed impressive.

"Hiashi-Sama…" spoke up Naruto, trying to be respectful to his possible future father-in-law, "I love your daughter very much. I already proved that to her teammates today. I can promise you…no I will guarantee you that I won't hurt her in anyway possible…I know you know what I am…Hiashi-Sama. I'm not the monster you think I am, like everyone else does."

Hiashi was now a little surprised at the boy trying to be respectful of him, calling him by his formal title. The older Hyuuga man closed his eyes as he turned to walk away. But he spoke just before going into one of the doors.

"You have my blessing…Uzumaki Naruto…do not hurt my daughter, or you will have the wrath of the entire Hyuuga Clan on you."

Naruto, and even Hinata were shocked at how final those words were. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to look at the older Hyuuga boy standing next to them.

"Hey Neji! Thanks man for trying to help me out here…I thought it was going to end up in a brawl you know." He then gave Neji one of his grins.

"I simply owed you one of many favors, Naruto. This is one of many things I can do to pay off that debt. Hinata-Sama deserves to be happy. Do not forget that I also will harm you if you hurt her. I hope you keep that promise that you made to me 3 years ago. One last thing before I leave here, you might want to speak to your female teammate, she was the reason that Hiashi-Sama found out about this. He did not find out from me, I already knew about this." Spoke Neji as he gave his Cousin a steady glance, which was returned in kind, before walking back to his room.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he heard Neji explain whom it was who blew the whistle on them. A look of anger on his face as he growled.

"Why the hell…would Sakura want to try to break us up?" He then turned to look at Hinata who had been really quiet since the conversation ended.

Hinata then spoke up.

"I do not know why, Naruto-Kun. But we should be happy; Otou-San has given me permission to date you now. That was the biggest worry I had, was that he wouldn't accept you as a potential boyfriend."

"Yeah I suppose your right, but Sakura's gonna get a chastising when I see her next time. How dare she try to break us up!" grunted Naruto.

Hinata just smiled up at him and pulled him into a hug, cupping his face she then kissed him with all the love she could muster into that one kiss, trying to calm him down from being so pent up with anger at Sakura's intervention.

Naruto blinked for two minutes before returning the kiss that Hinata was giving him at the moment, wrapping his arms strongly around her waist. Hinata was right, he shouldn't be too worried about Sakura. He should be happy; they had stepped over a boundary that he knew would have stopped them perhaps from being together.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks, as he continued to kiss the woman that he loved now so dearly. All of his fears and sadness, of being alone, slowly began to melt away now. He was finally being accepted for himself, and not because of Kyuubi.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well how was that for ya? I know Naruto was getting threatened left right and center in this chapter. But what do you expect? Everyone cares a lot about Hinata. Hehehehe, stupid Sakura trying to start something. **_

_**All right anyway, the Next Chapter will be awesome, seeing Naruto's going to try to confront the now gone Psycho Sakura. So look forward to the next chapter. **_

_**All right everyone, that's it for now! Take care all and until Next time! Ja Ne!**_


	4. Chapter Four: Confrontation

**Chapter Four: Confrontation**

Naruto rose early the next day, he had a battle plan in mind, and he wasn't going to give up on it. No way no how! Naruto was staring at himself in his mirror, today was a mission that he personally had asked Tsunade-Baa-Chain to have Hinata accompany him with, along with Sakura, Sai having had to go on a mission for ROOT or something that left just him, his teammate, his beloved girlfriend and Kakashi-sensei.

"Today! I'm not going to allow Sakura to ruin my happiness with Hinata-Hime! No way in hell, it's taken so many years to finally have someone accept me for who I am! I can focus now on getting Sasuke back so Sakura can go all gaga for him again." Growled Naruto as he tightened his headband around his forehead, after zipping his black and orange jacket up.

Naruto then grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to his apartment. Grabbing his keys, he quickly locked the door and headed off to pick up Hinata for the mission, Kakashi-sensei wanted them to be there at 10 am, and now it was 9:20 last time he checked his clock.

A semi smirk was placed onto his face as he headed quickly for the Hyuuga Complex. Reaching it in less then 10 minutes, he waved to the single person that was waiting for him at the Gates to the complex.

* * *

"Great why did he have to invite Hinata on this mission…?" Mumbled Sakura as she waited for Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata to show up. "I mean what's so great about that girl other then the fact that her Byakugan is useful to this mission?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled someone's voice, Sakura immediately straightened up, placing on her face a fake happy look as she turned to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards her. She waved to them and spoke up.

"For once you're early Naruto! Ohayo Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata waved to Sakura and gave her a small smile and spoke shy-like.

"Naruto-Kun's early because he had to come pick me up for the mission, and I told him to be at my place before 10 am, where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I'm up here…" Spoke a voice.

Startled, the three young Shinobi looked up and saw Kakashi sitting there reading Icha Icha Tactics (Make out Tactics) in a tree branch.

Naruto pointed, a look of shock on his face, spluttering.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your…Your…YOUR EARLY!"

"It's a freaking miracle!" shouted Sakura. '_Cha! What's up with Kakashi-Sensei? This isn't very much like him!' _Spoke Inner Sakura inside of Sakura's mind.

Hinata just remained quiet for the moment. Kakashi chuckled as he stood up; closing his book he then leapt down and spoke.

"I decided this mission is important enough that we should leave early." "So if you don't mind we should start heading out immediately."

The three of them nodded their heads and began walking ahead of Kakashi.

"Sakura-Chan! I want to talk to you when we get a free moment…it's about something that happened to me and Hinata-Chan yesterday." Murmured Naruto to Sakura as they walked.

Sakura frowned a little and turned to look at Naruto, who had Hinata leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"You should really focus on the mission right now Naruto." Was he on to her? Did he know it was her that talked to Hiashi Hyuuga yesterday? It didn't seem her plan had worked at all.

'_Damn it, I bet Neji had something to do with them still being together! I have to get rid of her, so that I can be with Naruto!' _thought Sakura as she tried to focus her attention on the road as they traveled, her fists clenched together tightly.

Perhaps she could get rid of Hinata on this mission, by attempting to seduce Naruto or something. She would have to see.

* * *

Naruto was keeping his eye on Sakura to see her reactions during the entire mission. He noticed she had been sending a lot of glares towards Hinata's back, whenever Hinata was asked to take the lead, seeing they needed her Byakugan, which apparently Hinata had told him that it had was almost the exact same as Neji's Byakugan, only off by probably 100 meters, that he had helped her strengthened it during Naruto's absence.

Naruto thought to himself for a moment.

'_If she does that again to Hinata-Hime, I'm going to yell at her and give her a piece of my mind…I'm getting sick of her always being sweet to me, but treating Hinata-Chan badly!_''

'_**What do you expect when another girl wants nothing but to be with you…that's the way Jealousy I'm afraid works Kit…'**_ Spoke Kyuubi inside of his head.

'_You think that Sakura is jealous because I'm with Hinata-Hime now Kyuubi? That kind of sounds ridiculous to me…but maybe I should trust your word on it.'_ Thought Naruto back to the now awakened Kyuubi inside of him.

Naruto then growled at Sakura when he caught her again sending icy glances towards Hinata.

"SAKURA! What the hell is your problem?! This entire mission you've done nothing but send glares towards Hinata-Chan! I want to know what the hell your problem is. And don't fucking say there's nothing wrong!"

"What are you talking about Naruto? I wasn't glaring at Hinata! You've obviously lost your mind or something…maybe we should take a rest." Spoke up a startled Sakura.

Hinata was quiet during the whole time and was also slightly startled by Naruto's outburst.

"Na...Naruto-Kun Sakura-Chan wasn't glaring at me…" whispered Hinata.

"She was Hinata-Chan! I just caught her right now doing it, when you were bent over trying to fix your sandal." Spoke Naruto, "And the only crazy one here is fucking Sakura!"

Naruto then stormed over towards Sakura and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and shoved her none too gently into a tree, staring angrily at her. He then growled.

"You leave Hinata-Chan alone and me alone Sakura, I know what your little plan was when you went to talk to the Hyuuga Clan's Leader, your jealous of Hinata and my happiness! Stay the hell away from me, the only time I ever want to see your face is when we are on missions, you lost your chance with me Sakura, if you hadn't been always chasing Sasuke, well…I'm still going to keep that promise I made to you long ago! If I catch you trying to hurt Hinata again, I will seriously kill you Sakura, friend or not!"

Naruto then stormed away from Sakura after letting her go. Hinata was shocked at the deadly threat Naruto had made against his best friend. But she knew Sakura had indeed attempted to break them already once. Hinata quickly ran after Naruto, wanting to console him and also calm him down so that they could continue the mission, thank kami that Kakashi had left them here to set up camp for the night.

"Naruto-Kun!" called out Hinata's whispery voice to him as Naruto stared out at a small valley below them, seeing they weren't too far from a cliff, apparently they were going to be climbing down the cliff tomorrow morning to get to their mission.

* * *

Naruto kicked a rock off the cliff in frustration, why was Sakura trying to ruin his happiness? She should be happy that he wasn't chasing her anymore; at least now she could be with Sasuke whenever Naruto finally kept his promise and brought the bastard back.

Naruto then turned slightly to see Hinata come running up, he knew it was Hinata because of her moonlit white eyes were a dead give away, in the darkness.

When she was close enough, Naruto spoke while pulling her into his arms tightly.

"Hinata-Hime…do you really love me that much? Really, I want to know?"

Hinata blinked and looked up at him after being pulled into his warm strong arms. A smile appeared on her face as she nodded, and whispered.

"Of course I love you Naruto-Kun, very much, I'd do anything to make you happy, I'm sorry that Sakura-San was being rude and mean towards us…"

"Bah, I don't care what Sakura thinks of you, what should count is that I love you and you love me right? I guess I should have known Sakura was going to get jealous sooner or later." "I really should hurry up and find and bring back Sasuke, maybe then her jealous rages would go away and I can finally have peace of mind and focus on being with you, Hinata-Hime…" spoke Naruto.

Naruto then leaned down and kissed Hinata sweetly on the mouth. Hinata immediately returned the kiss that he was giving to her. She felt him lick her bottom lip with his tongue and immediately granted him permission to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth slightly.

Feeling her mouth open slightly, he immediately lashed his tongue into her mouth and began a tongue battle with her own tongue for awhile. The two lovers then pulled away, the need for air winning out. After all they weren't immortal; they needed air to breath just like any one.

Both of them smiled at each other and the two of them headed back to camp, hand in hand.

* * *

'_How dare he yell at me like that!?' _Screamed Sakura at herself inside of her mind, '_Grr! I'll teach him what it means to be jealous! I guess I really am going to have to show him I'm a lot better then that stuck up good for nothing Princess of the Hyuuga Clan!'_

'_Cha! You better hurry up before it's really too late!'_ Said Inner Sakura back to her, as Inner Sakura stood with her arms crossed inside of Sakura's head.

'_You better believe I'm going to hurry up! For all I know he could be trying to deflower Hinata right now!' _Growled Sakura right back to her inner self.

Sakura then began storming here and about the campsite, trying to come up with a way to get rid of Hinata once and for all. It was going to take her some really good planning it would seem.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Sorry to make this chapter short guys, -Sigh- my muse has been running rampant as of lately. Don't worry I promise once again, and I guarantee that the next chapter here will be longer and much better.**_

_**Anyway I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks, I have so many appointments to go to, and I have a Lease to sign, seeing I'm getting a new apartment in August, and also I have a job coming up in September, so its been pretty hectic here on the home front. **_

_**I will hopefully get to finish this story soon though. So look forward to the next chapter for next week if not by the end of this week alright? **_

_**From distant Canadian Skies, and to you all, take care and until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	5. Chapter Five: A Surprise Waiting

**Author's Notes:**_ Gomen everyone! Gomen nasai for not posting a chapter in a long time for this story, I've been just so bloody busy with packing and making sure my rent for my new apartment gets paid off and also making appointments to have Utilities hooked up to my new place. _

_This is going to be a real short chapter, seeing my muse right now for Naruto fanfics sucks at the moment, so please enjoy, I'll try to get a bigger chapter going here soon okay? Anyway so yeah, less then 9 days away for my big move, and also 10 days away from having my very own internet at last! YAY! _

_Alright without further ado the fifth Chapter for Jealousy: A Green Eyed Ninja._

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Surprise Waiting**

Naruto and the others returned to Konohagakure successfully completing the mission, and quite tired. Naruto was walking with Hinata back to the Hyuuga Complex, a habit that he had never broken since he started dating the Hyuuga Heiress. Naruto was still pissed off at Sakura trying to break up him and Hinata.

'_Why can't she just for once be happy for me!? I finally find someone, I'm not chasing after her anymore, seeing she loves Sasuke so much, and now, she's so fucking jealous that she's become obsessed with making me miserable…'_ thought Naruto to himself.

"Naruto-Koi…" spoke Hinata in her whispery voice, interrupting Naruto's dark thoughts of revenge against Sakura and such.

"Yeah? What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" Naruto came quickly out of his thoughts to give Hinata one of his cute foxy smiles.

Hinata blushed slightly and pointed towards a spot. Naruto slowly turned his head to see someone blocking their path. Blue eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Teme…what the hell…" growled Naruto lowly.

"It's been a long time Naruto…too long I think…" spoke the one man that Naruto had sworn he would die trying to bring back to Konohagakure. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto slowly began walking towards Sasuke. Hinata attempted to stop him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun…" whispered Hinata. "I'll be fine Hinata-Hime, don't worry about it, if that's the real Sasuke, I'll put him through a small test…" spoke Naruto determinedly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hai…" said Hinata quietly, giving Sasuke an apprehensive look for a moment before staying quietly for the time being. Naruto wasn't about to get fooled with if this wasn't the real Sasuke.

"Alright…if you're the real Sasuke-Teme you'll remember a few of these things…" growled Naruto, "If you're a fake, then me and Hinata will take you into custody…"

"Tch…always the dobe aren't you Naruto? Fine…go ahead and ask me the first question…" spoke Sasuke, while placing his hands on his hips.

"Alright, question #1, remember in the Forest of Death during our first Chuunin exam, what did I say to you during our fight with Orochimaru? I want you to say in exact words what I said."

The 'Sasuke' closed his eyes in thought for a moment, thinking hard it would seem. Trying to remember the exact thing that Naruto had said. A smirk appeared on the 'Uchiha's' face as he opened his eyes to speak.

"'What's wrong Sasuke, you aren't scared are you? Scaredy-cat.'" "Is that correct?"

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, this 'fake' was good. Naruto then pointed a finger at the supposed 'fake' and shouted.

"That's only one thing you know…fake…so here's the biggest question of all…so here goes nothing, what place did we have our final battle before you took off to Orochimaru's?! What's the name of the place we fought at?"

Hinata looked about ready to strike at the fake at this very moment, as the 'Sasuke' didn't answer her beloved Naruto right away.

"The Valley of the End…stupid, why the hell would you ask me these questions! God I come back and…what the hell!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto had run at Sasuke and pretty much tackled the raven to the ground in a huge hug. Hinata was a little surprised at the scene in front of her.

"I knew it was you teme, only the real Sasuke would call me a dobe and stupid…and STOP CALLING ME THAT grr! I'm not as dumb any more as you think I am…I had to make sure…" growled Naruto, tears falling down his whiskered cheeks as he hugged his best friend.

Sasuke grunted and attempted to hug his old friend back.

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too dobe, where's Sakura? I see you got with the Hyuuga Heiress, about time idiot…" murmured Sasuke.

Naruto laughed and nodded his head as he helped Sasuke get back to his feet. Naruto then said, as he pulled Hinata close to him, after the Hyuuga woman walked over, knowing now it was safe to come over.

"She's probably at home…so when the hell did you get back? Man…I can't believe it…"

"I came back this morning, Hokage-Sama was a little shocked, at first, but after we talked for a few hours, she agreed to allow me back in the village, under house arrest, but she allowed me to come and approach you first…so I have to go to the apartment that she assigned me to live in for now, all that stuff you know." Said Sasuke, giving a small smirk to Naruto, it could be known, that Sasuke was very relieved that he was able to see his close friend again.

"Um…Sasuke-San…I was just wondering, Naruto has told me why you left the village…did you manage to achieve you're goal? I mean…that is to say…" Stuttered Hinata slightly, it would seem that Hinata hadn't truly lost that entire stutter just yet.

"Yes, I managed to destroy Itachi, it wasn't easy, and I lost all of my teammates who had accompanied me during my journey. Akatsuki retaliated on us the moment I destroyed him." Said a now quiet Sasuke, a look of deep sorrow in his eyes.

Naruto frowned at seeing his friend like that, he reached over and patted Sasuke on the shoulder, and spoke.

"Hey come on, at least you're back where you belong right?!"

Sasuke nodded his head and the sorrowful look was gone once more, only happiness was in those jet black pools of midnight sky now.

"Come on teme, we should hang out at you're new place, Hinata you can come if you want, if Sasuke's okay with that…" said Naruto, eyeing his girlfriend.

"I will have to talk to father first, to let him know I will be out for the day with you Naruto-Kun, but I will join you both if that is alright with Sasuke-San." Spoke Hinata.

"It's no problem with me, we have a lot to talk about anyway Naruto, so as soon as Hinata-Chan's finished talking with her father, come by my apartment." Said Sasuke, giving Naruto the address so that the couple would know where to go, and the three of them departed ways.

Naruto's bad mood had totally dissipated now that his best friend was back in the village. He was so very, very, very happy now. Perhaps Sakura would leave him alone, once she found out Sasuke was back in the village. Naruto would eagerly push the two together, or even mention to Sasuke what Sakura had been attempting to do to his 'brother' during his absence. And Naruto could bet on it, that Sasuke would not be quiet amused at all with Sakura's jealous acts to ruin his and Hinata's relationship.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Blah sorry about that guys, I know this was way too brief for you guys. I hope I can get better at writing the next chapter, I think my brain is totally fried from writing so many Naruto fanfics, that I can't come up with something new it would seem.**_

_**Ah well, I'll try to do my best here for the next chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be out in two weeks, seeing next week is my birthday and the big move and all, so I won't have time to write any chapters for my fanfics. **_

_**Again I apologize for my lack of chapters for the last month or so. **_

_**Until next time my fellow Naruto fans! Take care all! Ja ne!**_


	6. Message for All Naruto Fanfics

_**Due To the Lack of Writing Muse that has been going on for the past month or so, all Naruto Fanfiction that I've written and has not been yet completed has been put on hiatus until this Muse has returned to me. Which perhaps will not be coming back for a long time.**_

_**Sorry Guys but as of lately, with the total disappointment in Naruto Shippuuden, my muse has gone totally dead now, so I know you guys have been wanting me to finish my fanfiction for your reading pleasure, but I can not help it if my writing muse has gone to crap and such. Please though read any and all other fanfics that are not Naruto, that I am currently working on in the near future, until I can attempt to revive my dead Naruto writing muse and attempt to finish these fanfics.**_

_**Until then guys, gomen nasai -bows head in shame- Take care for now guys, and until next time JA NE!**_


End file.
